


green flushed

by sadinsomniac



Series: dream smp oneshots [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac
Summary: Technoblade comes home after a cold day only to be met with the comforting present of blob Dream. Sleepy cuddles ensue.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream smp oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091387
Comments: 26
Kudos: 753





	green flushed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HOSHITAMTAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOSHITAMTAM/gifts).



> please don’t send hate for the ship, techno stated that shipping is ‘cringe’ but has shown no active distaste for it. all hate will be respectfully ignored.

Letting out a monotone grunt, Technoblade slammed shut the door of hiswinter cabin, taking a moment to relish the heat which encased his body, the complete opposite to the suffocating cold on the other side of the door. Fire crackled loudly, the flames flickering and dancing enticingly but besides that all signs of life were void within his home.

Sighing, he continued his way in, shrugging off his snow-tipped boots to dry whilst shaking his hair of the delicate and unique snowflakes which decorated the long intricate braid which hung over his shoulder. His usually pristine puffy cloak was slowly dampening as the snow dried, souring his mood before throwing it over the couch to dry.

It had been an obscenely cold day even by his standards, the snow relentless and the ice practically encasing his soul till even the hot blooded running hybrid was shivering. And to top it off there was no distraction from his sour mood. No Ranboo to chuckle at whilst the boy stuttered, no Phil to make small talk with. Only the incessantly annoying voices in his head.

Atleast he thought.

If it weren’t for his extreme hearing he wouldn’t have picked it up. A small thumping sound from behind, making the Blde whip around, axe poised out threateningly, crimson eyes scanning the area whilst there voices in his head went manic,

** there’s someone there! **

** gut them! **

** blood for the blood god! **

** bruhhh so paranoid **

** e. **

But nothing had changed in the warm room. The fire still as steady as previously and the air still, making Techno relax minutely, placing down the axe before making sure to double check.

He stalked forward. Footsteps unusually silent for his large stature, eyes scanning the still locked door as well as the small puddle of melted snow around his boots. Approaching the couch he eyes his cloak before realising what noise he’d heard.

“You could’ve just told me you were coming,” he spoke out into the seemingly empty room, voice monotone but with a soft gentle undertone.

Approaching his cloak he pulled it up slightly where a bump was beneath the material.

A small white blob lay there, a soft green flush on its cheeks as the small dot eyes blinked open, a soft exhausted blob chirp leaving its small mouth as it stared at Techno, making the man smile, cooing softly and picking up the squishy blob, smirking slightly as it let out another higher pitched chitter.

“Wanted to lye in my cloak without me? I’m hurt Dreamy,” he snickered, gently prodding and stroking the blobs head. Usually even as a blob the man would chitter and squeal in complaint at the babying, but now he simply shut his eyes, pushing back into Technos calloused finger with a high-pitched purring noise,

“farming awws tonight huh.”

Despite it, he placed Dream small form on his head, settling his crown comfortably on his head so Dream was perfectly in the middle, the crown acting as a barrier to stop the blob falling in his sleep, who quickly flopping down and chirped softly into his hair, making the hardened warrior grin like a love-sick fool, hardly repressing another coo before continuing his actions.

Walking smoothly back over to his kitchen the blood god pulled out some mushrooms, making stew with normalised ease, the god hummed a gentle tune in domestic comfort, making a second bowl incase the blob on his head decided that food was worth being in his human form for.

Cautiously placing down the bowls as to not tip blob Dream off his head, he reached up and gently cradled the blob, snickering as Dream whined from being disturbed from his sleep, before he placed the smaller down on the chair opposite,

“I don’t care how tired you are. Eat. I know you haven’t you’re being way too whining to not have.”

(And if Technoblade secretly loved whiny clingy Dream only he and the voices had to know.)

** Simpppp **

** blob dream uWu **

** /rainbowchat  **

** squishy blob go brrrr. **

The pinkette raised an eyebrow as the blob suddenly turned into a poof of smoke, the adorable blob was replaced by a lanky man in a green hoodie and a stolen pair of Technos grey sweats, the crude smily mask was yanked off to reveal a disheveled scarred man. Green eyes dull with obvious exhaustion, as he glared at Techno half-heartedly,

“how many times do you have to ruin my sleep,” Dream muttered, slumping into the chair, voice raspy likely from lack of use.

The pinkette frowned slightly at the dark bruised looking eyebags under his usually vibrant eyes. “Just eat and we can sleep, I promise.”

“Cuddles?” the other murmured, eyes darting away with unusual nervousness.

“Cuddles,” the other simply responded, slurping the stew whilst maintaining eye contact with the blonde, relishing the soft chuckle he let out before digging into his stew, eating with a desperation that he probably only just noticed.

The fire crackled in the soft atmosphere, the entire vibe sickeningly domestic. Unexpected from the tyrannical admin and the blood god but in no way unwelcomed.

As the two quickly emptied out their bowls, Techno couldn’t even get a word out before Dream popped into a puff of smoke, a small blob on the seat as black eyes rapidly slipped shut with a contented chirp and soft green flush, bringing a vibrant grin to Technos face.

Sure Techno could be a responsible adult and clear up their plates but the half-asleep blob decided for him, instead the older got up and grabbed the blob, cradling it into his chest as he quickly climbed up the ladder to his room, collapsing into the bed and barely pulling off his dress shirt before pulling the tiny blob into his broad chest, wrapping the duvet and blankets around them in a nest-like formation. Grinning contentedly let out a warm contented croon, his smile widening as blob Dream nestled closer into his chest with a contented chirp, the duo falling into a comfortable contented sleep, both bathing in warm and overwhelming happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> speedrun this whilst watching wilburs stream :)


End file.
